


Painful Beginning

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kisses Scorpio [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Community: 15kisses, Drinking & Talking, Gay Panic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rejection, Road Trips, Scorpio Table, Seventies AU, Van 'Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Rodney does stupid things when he's drunk.





	Painful Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam Might Not Be Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169913) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 

Rodney didn't normally get drunk around strangers. He did stupid things when he was drunk. But John kept refilling his glass and Rodney felt like keeping up with him. Besides, John hardly felt like a stranger after living together in the van for three days. 

They sat close, shoulders touching, giggling and telling stories about people the other didn't know and neither would remember in the morning. 

John was telling him something about Sam that Rodney had been planning to file away for future blackmail when he noticed John's lips. He couldn't focus on anything else. They were plush, pink, and right there, delightfully framed by several days of stubble. 

Without thinking, let alone getting permission from himself or John, his body moved forward. Rodney didn't know what he was even doing until his lips made contact with John's. He pulled back after a simple pressing of the lips then dove back in for something deeper, hungrier, which John returned eagerly. 

It was going well. There was tongue. Then all of a sudden John was shoving him away hard enough that Rodney fell on his back. He lay there blinking, trying to process what had just happened while John bailed and the van door slammed shut. 

The chill of the van at night without another body and the silence was sobering. Rodney remembered that he didn't really know John and that it was stupid, dangerous even, to kiss random men he didn't know. And that John had been in the air force. Rodney felt lucky he hadn't been punched or worse, shot. Did John have a gun? Rodney didn't know. Did John abandon him? That was unlikely, the van was John's home and he was doing Rodney a favor carting him around for data collection. He might kick Rodney out in the dark alone, screwing both Rodney and his research. Where were they even? How far had been the last town? He knew he should have been marking their route on a secondary map, but no, John had known where they were going and insisted on the extra scenic route, even though it had meant camping in the van instead of a nice, cozy motel. There could be wild animals out there in the dark without a flash light. He could be hit by a car while walking along the side of the road! A crazed serial killer could pick him up if he tried hitchhiking. And what if by some miracle he made it to civilization, what was he going to do? He didn't know if had a dime for a payphone. Who would he even call? 

And what about his research? He couldn't carry all his equipment and data with him. If he lost it, he'd be out of a job for sure. What would become of him then? Going back to Canada and grovelling at his estranged sister's door so he could sleep on her couch? 

Rodney's thoughts continued to swirl out of control until he passed out, his future still uncertain. The one thing he did know was that rejection always hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sting" off the Scorpio Table at 15Kisses on Dreamwidth.


End file.
